A Jabe Year
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: A full year of Gabe and Jo! AU - she's fourteen, he's fifteen - author's note in beginning, R&R! 8D
1. Author's Note

Dear All Who May Be Reading This :) –

Okay, so... I have this thought in my mind and I have a feeling I might do kind of thing for Shake It Up and I'm In The Band _(got too much on my plate! Anyway...) _

So this is a full year of Jabe! (Jo/Gabe). 

(or 'Go' whichever you prefer). 

Okay... I thought these were really adorable and… _I think I just might do a whole thing all together of all the fandoms I like…_

_(ooh- or like one fandom for each month! Aww that'd be cute! Like for one its books, and then for another year it's anime, and then for another year it's etc.!)_

**And it just looks like I added more to my plate.**

Anyway, wow, my randomness is getting in the way of my_ A Jabe Year! _ONTO THE YEAR! ***points an arrow to the NEXT button by the list of chapters and clicks on it for you***

(The chapters are in time order - _"time order"?_ ***wtf?***- anyway, it goes Jan., Feb., March, and so on and so forth... B.T.W.) 

**(:**

**~Enjoy, my lovelies!~**

**harrypotterrox1**


	2. New Year's Resolution

_-:- January -:-_

As Jo walked into her own house, she sighed. It wasn't like the Duncan's house at all, in fact, she sort of missed the house.

Not that she'd let anyone know.

Sick and tired of her own mother's sighing, Jo decided to take a walk. It isn't snowing hard or anything, so she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

**XXXX**

She soon then trudged outside, smiling at the brick house. It had a small glow coming from the living room.

Suddenly, Jo tripped over her two own feet, landing face-first into the white fluffiness. But the white fluffiness wasn't snow. She looked up with brown eyes to see a pair of her own color looking back at her. "Gabe?" She asked hopefully and Gabe looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Jo, realizing that he was actually caring for her, scoffed and said, "I'm fine, you weirdo."

"Then quit holding onto my waist," He retorted, pushing her away and sitting up. "I guess this is what happens whenever you want some time to yourself and you live next to a psychotic girl!"

"You're the one who was sitting out here in the snow!" She remarked, sticking her nose up in the air and folding her arms across her chest. Her coat was formfitting, Gabe noticed, and it wrapped perfectly around her chest and stomach. The fur collar was a deep, dark brown, matching her eyes.

"Jo…" Her jeans hugged against her thin legs as she stood up, offering her hand to the older brunette. He had on a white coat and jeans, and it was starting to get cold for him. He grabbed onto her and stood up. They looked at each other until Gabe broke the ice. "What are you doing here?"

"What – I can't play in the snow because I'm fourteen? Is that what you're saying?" She asked, raising her perfectly-shaped eyebrow and glancing away from the boy, only to look back at him.

"No, I mean, look at me! I'm fifteen—that's not what I was saying—I didn't mean—" _Once again, Gabe Duncan was stuttering in the mere presence of me,_ Jo thought as she held a finger up to his mouth. He shut it respectably as she moved closer to him, getting up in his face.

"_Shut up_," She whispered, earning both a glare and a blush from him. "And plus, I wanted to hang out." She said, moving back and giving him some room to breathe.

"Okay, come on," He said, turning around and walking towards the door.

**XXXX**

Once inside, Jo took off her coat, scarf, gloves, hat, and boots. Gabe followed suit and together, they sat on the floor. Jo just now realized it was almost midnight, and that today was New Year's Eve.

Jo sat extremely close to Gabe, and Gabe allowed it, which Teddy Duncan thought was really cute. Jo's shoulder blade, which was resting on Gabe's arm, was hurting his arm and making it sore, and he pushed her away from her. Teddy sighed and continued to do what she was doing in the kitchen. Everybody else was busy doing something, so it was only them on the floor.

PJ appeared behind Teddy and looked at Jo, surprising Teddy a bit.

Jo scowled at Gabe and sat on the couch. Gabe, surprised by the loss of her body heat, quickly followed her and sat down next to her. He looked at her and all of a sudden, he felt the urge to wrap his arm around her neck.

He looked at PJ, whose head was peeping over the counter, looking at them. Gabe looked a little over to the right, and Teddy's head was popping out of the flowers. _What do I do?_ He mouthed; Jo was looking at the TV. She watched the news, which was only on for New Year's Eve.

She snuggled closer to him, searching for warmth, and laid her head on his shoulder. He blushed and he didn't know why; PJ looked at Teddy and smirked.

He slowly wrapped his arm around her and she raised her eyebrow, but didn't push him away.

Teddy sat down on the floor next to Charlie, and PJ sat in the chair.

Gabe knew his parents weren't going to be back until tomorrow, so the kids could have a New Year's Eve together. Gabe had already tried to kill PJ twice today, and Teddy had stopped it both times. So, he was a little frustrated when they were in the room, but with Jo there, he surprisingly felt… better.

**XXXX**

_Five seconds until the ball in Times Square dropped_. Jo looked at Gabe and smiled. They hadn't moved from the position that they were in before, only she wrapped her hands around his waist.

_Four seconds…_ Gabe was looking at her, and she was staring at the TV. _Maybe… maybe I am in— _He thought, but was interrupted by the crowd on the TV screaming "THREE!".

_Three seconds…_ "Guys, when it turns one, make a wish and a resolution when the ball hits the ground!" Teddy's perky voice rang through as everyone looked at the ball, waiting for it to hit the ground to start the New Year.

_Two…_ Jo began to close her eyes and Gabe followed.

_One… _

And when the ball hit the ground, everyone was wishing and making resolutions. Even Charlie closed her eyes, but Jo (who was done with her wish and resolution) knew Charlie had no idea what was going on. Then, the gang started to open their eyes. Gabe was the last to do so, and when he opened his eyes, he looked straight at Jo.

"Hey, do you mind if I sleep over tonight?" She asked, innocence layered throughout her voice. Gabe quickly nodded without thinking and looked for Teddy and PJ, or even Charlie, and they were gone.

Gabe was stuck down here with Jo.

And he knew, even though she asked innocently, she was going to torture him.

She always does.

She's Jo.

**XXXX**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie, or the characters… :)_

**Author's Note: :) Hope you guys liked it! *makes a heart out of my hands and flashes it towards the webcam on my computer, pretending you guys could see exactly what I'm doing***


	3. VDay Shows Up

_-:-February-:-_

As Jo walked into the classroom, she noticed the pink and red decorations hanging from the ceiling. She scoffed and took a seat in Gabe's chair, knowing that whenever he walks in, he'll get angry.

Okay, so maybe it was against her New Year's resolution, but she didn't care. She missed the little weirdo being angry at her, but he would always apologize to her after. And that's exactly what happened with the brunette stepped into the classroom and laid eyes on her.

He walked over to her and Jo sighed. "Jo, _move_," He commanded, throwing his book bag down next to his desk. She smirked and looked up at him.

"Gabe, don't you know this already? I'll move whenever I feel like it." She muttered and Gabe sighed.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Gabe bent over and picked up Jo by the waist and knees, positioning her bridal style. She was laughing; she felt ticklish whenever his hands grabbed her.

Suddenly the door bursted open and Ms. Hayley beamed. "That's the Valentine spirit!"

Gabe dropped Jo and she landed on her back, moaning in the sudden pain. She got up and glared at the boy who was now sitting in his seat, arguing with Ms. Hayley. "No, it's not what it looks like—"

"Someone's in love…!" She squealed. Ms. Hayley was a small brunette lady who was always talking about love. Always making science about chemistry and how polar opposites can make something explode, but it can be beautiful too.

"Ms. Hayley!" Jo squeaked as she rolled her eyes and sat in her seat. "Gabe and I aren't in love!"

Gabe looked at her, a little disappointed, but he didn't show it. _Okay, so maybe I do like her… but… I mean, I'm not in love with her! _Gabe thought as he looked at the brunette next to him. She looked at him and smirked.

"Anyway," Ms. Hayley continued purposely and Gabe sat down. "Tomorrow is St. Valentine's Day, and I want each of you to make a valentine for one of your classmates. Make it big and special!"

A blonde raised her hand. "Can we give other people smaller valentines?" Her name was Mikayla, both Gabe and Jo knew her, only Jo didn't like her.

_Okay, so is she going to give a big valentine to him? What the heck?_ Jo thought as she glared at the blonde. "Good question, Mikki! Give everyone else a small one, give the special someone a big one. Put your heart into it!"

**XXXX**

Jo raced from the bus stop to the Duncan's house. She knew she didn't have the supplies needed in order to make her special valentine. She bursted through the door to discover that Gabe had already beaten her home. "Oh, haha, stupid… I just need some supplies for my valentine."

"You're actually doing that?"

"We have to. And plus, I just want to get it over with. So… Can I work here with you?" She asked, and before he could say yes, she grabbed the bucket from under the table and opened it, revealing hues of blues, reds, and greens. She smiled as she picked up the pink.

Her smile was then replaced with a scowl when she caught Gabe staring at her. "What?" She snapped and he turned away, grabbing a pink piece of paper and cutting it into the shape of a heart. "So, who are you giving it to?"

"I don't know, I haven't even figured it out yet." He said, avoiding her raised eyebrow and glare. Anything for her not to see his growing blush. She dropped a crayon and they both went to pick it up, hands brushing against each other. He abruptly said, "I have to go for a minute" and got up quickly, leaving the other brunette dumbfounded.

**XXXX**

After being gone for a total of twenty minutes, Gabe still hasn't come down from his mother's bedroom. Jo, already finished with her project, decided to get up and leave. She didn't want him seeing who it was written on her card. She glanced down at the smooth cursive writing:

_To – Gabe Duncan…_

_From – A secret…_

It was a harmless secret; he didn't even get to see what the heart-shaped card looked like, so he wouldn't know who gave it to him. Not that she didn't want him to know; he would just freak out.

_He doesn't like me that way_, Jo thought sadly as she walked out of the door. _I'd always be his enemy…_

**XXXX**

Jo and Gabe walked into the classroom at the same time, and Gabe, having a feeling she's going to beat him to his chair again, quickly ran across the room and into his seat. She was still halfway there.

She raised her eyebrow and spoke in a raspy voice, "Really?" He just laughed and she took her seat. Ms. Hayley came through the door.

"Okay, class, take out your valentines! We are going to do this separately. Mikayla, you go first; everyone else, let's go out into the hall!" With that, everyone stood and followed the brunette out into the hallway. She closed the door.

A few minutes later, it was Gabe's turn. He quickly walked in, and looked around for a familiar seat. He looked at his own writing, and suddenly felt sorrow. "Why should I give this to her? She won't like it." He muttered as he sighed and put the heart inside the girl's desk.

He glanced down at the nametag on her desk: _Joanna Keener._

He sighed and walked out the door.

Jo, who looked at him when it was this one kid's turn (his name was Michael), realized that his cheeks were red. "Gabe, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I am just… Worried."

"Why?"

"She might not like my valentine."

"Well, who is it?"

"It's—"

"Jo! It's your turn!" Ms. Hayley said, beaming with delight. Jo gave one last glance to Gabe before she walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind her.

**XXXX**

_I don't own Good Luck Charlie :)_

_Hope you guys like it!_


	4. Lucky Promise

_-:-March-:-_

Gabe, in order to get his mind off of his… _slight_ crush on Jo, decided to say yes to Mikayla, who asked him out.

**XXXX**

It was raining and thunder storming. Gabe had no idea why; a few minutes prior to this it was all nice and sunny. He looked at the valentine hanging up on his bulletin board. He still had no idea who gave it to him.

He figured it must've been Mikayla; the way she always glances at him, always talking about him to the teacher… Oh, wait. That was Jo.

_But Jo didn't blush, so she couldn't love me,_ Gabe thought as he was shaken from his glare when the house rattled. He heard his mom walk over to the door and answer it. He pressed his ear against his door.

"Well, what are you doing here?" She asked.

In a weak voice, a girl said, "Just to see Gabe."

"GABE!" His mother called and he sprinted out of his room, down the stairs, expecting to see Mikayla. Instead, he saw a brunette.

"Jo…" He muttered, his voice cracking from the sight of her. Her hair was plastered to her face, she was shivering, and she looked bruised, probably because she slipped in the rain. Her blue Old-Navy t-shirt was soaking wet and Gabe could see her bra-line, since it was stuck to her skin. Her jeans were ripped and also wet. Her whole body was wet.

"GABE!" She croaked out, her eyes full of anger. She was bearing her teeth as she stomped forward to meet the brunette on the stairs. Her hair matched his color when she was wet, and it was all messed up.

"What did I do?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING MIKAYLA?" She screamed, punching him in the throat. Amy grabbed her and held her back, along with Teddy. Gabe was coughing up blood and Jo was screaming and bashing her feet around. "I'm going to KILL you, Gabe!"

PJ and Bob grabbed the bleeding brunette and took him outside, getting into the car. Jo, who realized that she punched Gabe in the throat, squeezed her eyes shut. "Teddy…" She called out, and then called for Amy.

And when both the blondes realized that she had tears dropping from her eyes, they sat her down on the couch. And when they asked her why she did that, Jo ran out of the door, into the rain again.

Teddy looked at her mom and sighed.

**XXXX**

When Gabe got back, it was still raining. Amy got up and went to go make dinner.

Gabe, who was sitting alone on the couch, took a sip of his water. He heard a knock and got up to answer it.

When he saw brown eyes glancing back at him, he ran away from her. But before he could get far, she grabbed onto his sweatshirt and pulled him back. "I'm sorry, stupid!" She muttered, looking into his eyes. She was still wet, but she was in shorts and a tank top, since the rain was cooling her down.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said 'I'm sorry, stupid'. Sorry for punching you in the throat."

"Why'd you even do that?" He asked and she stared at him. She turned away and started to run off, and this time, it was Gabe's turn to reach out and grab her. Gabe walked out onto the porch with her and closed the door behind him. Jo glared at him, and then looked at the bruise on the side of his throat.

"I can't tell you…"

Gabe looked out to the clouds, black covering the once blue sky. He knew how much Jo liked the rain, and she's always out in it. She likes the rain and the snow, and even ice.

Lightning flashed and Jo jumped a bit, taken back by the sudden light. Gabe noticed she was shivering, and wrapped her in his arms, earning a gasp from the younger brunette's mouth.

Jo knew how awkward this was, but she didn't pull back. "Listen, to make it up to you, because I know you're mad, how about I promise that the first time it rains in April I will go out and be in the rain with you?"

"That would be fun." She whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine. She pulled away and lightly punched him in the arm. She got that look, the one that usually said "I still don't like your girlfriend" and flashed it to Gabe.

"I know," He said in her ear. He looked at her and she gazed back. She then pushed away and held up her pinky finger.

"Pinky swear that you'll be out in the rain with me the first time it rains in April."

He interlaced his pinky around hers and took out his phone, taking a picture. "Set it as your wallpaper. So you remember every time you look at your phone." She ordered and he obeyed. "I have to go." She said flatly, and he looked at her.

_Maybe… Maybe if I break up with Mikayla, then she won't beat me up all the time… But that'll get boring. And plus, how many times do I see Mikayla each day? Like, twice? How many times do I see Jo? A lot freaking more. Maybe he was wrong to say yes to the blonde,_ Gabe thought as Jo stared at him. "Okay, bye," He sadly said, and Jo glanced at him once more before turning around.

"Text me?"

"Always," He muttered and watched her walk off towards her house.

He sighed and walked back inside his own house, sitting down and pretended to see a blush form on her cheeks. But there was no heat to her face when he looked at her.

**XXXX**

_I don't own GLC. :)_

_Hoped you liked it!_


	5. April Showers

_-:-April-:-_

As Jo awoke, she realized she had over fourteen messages from the stupid-head she calls "Gabe". She looked at them, seeing that they all had the basic concept: _Jo, wake up, it's almost one and it's about to rain. remember that promise?_

Gabe never remembers his promises, so Jo immediately got up and sprinted out the door. She saw a big black cloud coming and it looked like it was about to rain any second. She eagerly ran over to the Duncan's house.

She knocked on the door and Gabe opened it. He was dressed in a sweatshirt (typical, Jo thought) and basketball shorts. He had a shirt on underneath, and Jo could see that it was for a video game. _MX Unleashed… Nice, _Jo thought as she looked down at her outfit. It was a white college university shirt that once was her sister's, and some Soffe shorts. She had some flip-flops on and Gabe was barefooted.

"Hey, I got your text."

"Okay, and it looks like it's going to rain… Do you want to go and wait outside? On the driveway?" He asked and Jo nodded.

**XXXX**

Once out on the driveway, Jo laid back and put her hands on the back of her head, resting. Gabe looked at her and she looked back. They both turned their heads to the sound of the rumbling. "Gabe, do you even like Mikayla?" Jo asked, glancing at the brunette next to her.

Gabe looked at her with open, wide eyes. He stuttered a bit before answering her. "O-of course I do!"

"Uh-huh, whatever… When are you even going to see her?" She said, but felt a drop of rain on her tanned face. Gabe started to feel some raindrops too, and all the scowls that Jo was going to give him faded.

"It's raining!" She said, getting up and twirling around. The younger brunette always liked when it rained; and she always had no idea why. But she and Gabe knew that she did. Jo twirled around a bit too fast and she was lucky Gabe was standing behind her.

She fell into his arms and Gabe blushed, an action that Jo didn't see. And if she did, then she didn't mention it.

She looked at him and it started raining harder. The sky was blackening and Jo looked into his brown eyes. She absolutely loved how the brown had little specks of green popping out. When she realized she was staring, she looked down and for the first time, Gabe saw her blush.

He didn't want to say anything about it, so he didn't. But he will remember that forever and always.

**XXXX**

When it started to rain really hard, Jo's hair became flat and plastered to her face; Gabe's hair was dripping drops of rain. Gabe saw her bra and he realized it was a bluish color, Gabe's favorite.

She caught him staring at her chest and backhanded him, an action that made him scowl at her. "Why are you staring at my chest, stupid?" She growled out.

"It's not my fault you're wearing a white shirt and I just happen to see your bra!" Gabe retorted, and looked away from her. She screamed and thrusted her hands out to the side of her before dropping them to the sides.

Gabe looked at her as she did this, his eyes rolling at how demanding she looked. "Chillax, Jo," He muttered and pushed her gently. She rose up her fist and Gabe jumped back a bit.

"I win."

"Yeah, by using violence!"

"Get over it," She said, laughing and sitting down. Her shorts were wet and sticking to her upper thighs. They were really short and they looked kind of… Cute on her tan legs.

"Jo," Gabe said, and sat down by her. "Last month, you punched me in the throat."

"I remember," She muttered, laughing evilly over the sound of the rain hitting the ground and houses.

"And you never told me why… Soo… Why?" He asked, looking at her. Whenever she looked at him, she couldn't look away. But she wasn't going to give up her secret.

"Not going to tell you. I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone."

It was silent between the two again and Gabe continued to look at her. "I also have another question—"

"What is this, twenty questions?" She yelled, looking at him, both eyebrows raised. He laughed and suddenly, he felt strange around her. Her makeup was running, she was all wet, and she refused to tell him anything. He didn't continue. "Well, what is it, then, stupid?" She asked when he didn't.

"Do you have any idea who gave me that valentine from February?" He asked, thinking of the pink paper hanging up in his room. Every night he wondered if maybe Jo saw who it was.

_But she was out in the hall…_ Gabe thought.

"Nope, sorry," She said, mentally smirking. _He still has no idea!_ She screamed inside her head as she turned to face the brown-eyed boy. He made an 'o' shape with his mouth and turned to face the road.

_Point One for Jo. _She thought over and over again.

**XXXX**

_I don't own Good Luck Charlie… (Or MX Unleashed)_

_Sorry it was so short, but there's not much you can do in April except for be out in the rain! Hope you all liked it! :)_


	6. Flower Girl

_-:-May-:-_

Gabe woke up one morning, looking out his window to see a certain brunette planting something in her backyard. He rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes. _Why was she up so early? Especially on a Saturday!_ Gabe thought as he got dressed into some sweatpants and a tank top. He wasn't in the mood to be in jeans or a sweatshirt, like always.

He walked downstairs, eyeing the Keener from the window. He turned to see PJ sitting there. "PJ, I gotta ask you a question." Gabe said, turning to the blonde.

PJ ignored him, and that's when Gabe saw that he was listening to music. Come to think of it, Gabe thought, I can hear the music blasting from his headphones… Wow, PJ, thanks for the help. Gabe turned and walked outside to pick up the newspaper.

That's when he saw Jo grabbing for a shovel. She was kneeling down; sitting on her knees, dressed in a tank top, a jean jacket, some green capri's that matched her tank, and some tennis shoes. She had a hat on when Gabe looked at her in the morning, but now it was lying right next to her as she bent over and dug another hole.

"Hey yo, Keener!" He called, walking off of the porch and onto the driveway. She looked lost for a second, then her eyes zoned on Gabe.

"Hey, stupid!" She called back, earning a playful scowl from the boy. He walked across the street and over to where she was.

"I didn't know you planted flowers… Who knew Jo had a heart?"

"Hey!" She said, laughing and swatting his arm. "I have a shovel, you know!" She threatened playfully.

"So, what, are you going to watch them die?"

"I should've gotten an _Aconitum_ species – wolfsbane or something… Then I should've thrown it into your mouth."

"What's an Acon—Aconit—whatever you said?"

"It's a species that all parts of the plant are poisonous. It causes burning in the mouth and intestines, and then you vomit, and then you die." She said, glancing at the brunette who suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "But don't worry. These are just _Agapanthuses_."

"I'm not even going to try to say that!"

"I wasn't expecting you to. It's an African Blue Lily." She said, and Gabe looked at her. Blue was his favorite color, and she knew that. He looked at the flowers, and when she was planting another one, he quickly picked a bundle off, which had a dozen of flower buds on it, and Jo looked at him. "What did you do that—"

He leaned forward and slid the flower's stem over her ear. She looked away from him as he leaned back, smiling at her. "Gabe," She started and took the plant away from her ear.

"Keep it there." He demanded, and grabbed another bundle, putting it behind her ear.

"Will you stop doing that?" She asked, slamming her hands down on her thighs and hissed. He laughed and shook his head no. "Alright, if I promise to keep the dang flower there, will you stop picking them off?" She asked and Gabe agreed. "Weirdo." She muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Flower girl."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You were supposed to." Gabe said and grabbed the flower pot when Jo pointed to it.

**XXXX**

Gabe looked at Mikayla, who was sitting right next to him on the couch. He had spent the morning with Jo, and Mikayla had come over right when he stepped into his room.

And, even though he hated to admit it, Mikayla was getting annoying. She was always 'Gabe, we never hang out' or 'Gabe, why are you looking out the window'. Gabe simply ignored her and continued to watch the TV.

And when he saw the door open, he quickly realized it was Teddy. "Hey Gabe, have you seen— Well, hello, who are you?" She asked the blonde.

"I'm Mikayla Walsh," Mikayla said, and Teddy stepped back a bit. Gabe knew that last name from somewhere, and Teddy smiled.

"I'm Teddy, Gabe's older sister…" She walked over to Gabe and muttered into his ear, "Get rid of her. You know I hate Spencer! I don't want you dating his sister!" before going up the stairs. Gabe stood there awkwardly.

**XXXX**

When Mikayla left, Gabe watched her leave. He had sat there for an hour listening to her talk. The blonde was driving him insane, so to say the least, he was glad she left.

Suddenly, a knock played at the door and Gabe groaned. He got up and answered it anyway, since everyone had left, except for him, to go to the store. He didn't want to go; he wanted time alone.

"Hey, Keener."

"Duncan." She said and came in, not caring if he wanted her here or not. She looked at him, sitting on his couch. He sat next to her and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a strapless blue dress which tied around her neck, and it went to her knees.

It was a simple sundress, but she looked good in it. She was wearing a cardigan over it, and when Gabe looked up at her face, he noticed she still had the African Blue Lily in.

He smiled at her.

**XXXX**

_Okay, I don't own GLC… you should know this by now! :)_

_I didn't know much about the plants, so here is a link to the poisonous plants: .org/wiki/List_of_poisonous_plants#Other_poisonous_plants and a link to the African Blue Lily .?cmd=genus_body&genus_id=21 (redirected from here: .?cmd=genus)_

_Hope you guys like! :)_


	7. Blazing Heat and Kisses

_-:-June-:-_

Jo stood silently, knocking again for the third time. School was out now, and they're a year older. This is ridiculous! Jo thought as she knocked again. Where could they be?

"COMING!" Jo heard Gabe say and he opened the door. He looked at her and muttered, "Wow." Jo smiled a bit and waved her hand in front of his face, causing him to look back to her face, not her chest.

"So, do you want to come swim with me?" She asked, holding up a towel. Her swimsuit was blue and she had sunglasses over her eyes. He quickly nodded, not wanting to waste time.

**XXXX**

As he walked out of the house, now in swimming trunks (that were black and white), he and Jo walked across the street over to her house, where they opened the gate and walked to the chairs.

She threw her stuff down and immediately jumped into the deep end. Gabe followed her example and jumped right in. They came up laughing.

She dove underwater, grabbing onto his leg. She pulled him down whenever she came up; which successfully worked. "Hey!" He yelled, coming up. "That's not fair!"

He turned to face the tanned girl and she laughed. He dunked his head under the water and came up thirty seconds later halfway across the pool. She swam over to him and grabbed onto his waist, startling him. "Haha, didn't see that coming, did ya?" She asked mockingly into his ear and he looked away.

He pushed away and grabbed goggles, so he could swim underwater and see where he was going. She scowled at him and grabbed another pair. He went underwater and she followed.

Underneath the water, he waved at her and she made a heart out of her hands. They both came up and looked at each other. "You know, as a friend,"

"What?"

"I made a heart, and it means I love you as a brother." She said, although she knew a little part of her lied. Gabe looked away from her.

"Yeah, right." He said. _Why did I want her to love me like something else?_ He thought as she swam over to him. He heard the door swing open and Teddy, PJ, Ivy, and Emmett came in. Gabe looked at them, scowling, but Jo looked more than happy.

**XXXX**

"Hey, let's play some football, or something." Teddy suggested. "Emmett, you are on PJ's team, Gabe, you are on Ivy's team, and I'll be on Jo's team." All of them agreed and they walked out of the pool, over to the grass area. Jo grabbed the football out of PJ's hands and gave it to Teddy, who got tackled by PJ. Jo rolled her eyes.

PJ passed it to Emmett, but Gabe intercepted it, and held it. Jo ran over to him, and before she could grab the ball, he grabbed her and kissed her cheek, tossing the ball behind him to Ivy. He ran past her, only to leave her dumbfounded and blushing.

Teddy was smiling at the younger girl, and then looked at her older brother, who was winking to Gabe.

**XXXX**

Gabe, Emmett, Ivy, Teddy, and PJ walked back to the Duncan's house. When PJ started laughing and congratulating him, Gabe started blushing wildly. Then, the older twins went to their respective bedroom, their best friends following them. Amy and Bob raised both of their eyebrows, looking at the brunette.

"What is that all about?" Amy asked her son, and Gabe just blushed harder.

"I kissed Jo's cheek to stop her from tackling me in football." He muttered and walked upstairs.

**XXXX**

In her bedroom, she looked up at the ceiling. _Why would he do that? I mean… I did like it… And I can't believe I blushed either. I never blush… now he probably knows I like him!_ Jo thought as she closed her eyes. She imagined his touch on her cheek again, smooth soft lips touching her tan skin. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone.

**XXXX**

He looked at her house. _Maybe she was burning her skin, trying to get my germs off_, he thought as he kicked his video controller off of his bed. _Or maybe_—

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Gabe?"

"Jo?" He asked eagerly.

"No, it's Teddy… Mom says come downstairs, and since you didn't hear her call you, I decided to call you." Gabe hung up and threw his phone at the door, which at the same time, opened and hit Teddy in the stomach. She gripped her stomach as she bent over, screeching. "What the heck?"

"I didn't want you to call me; I wanted Jo to call me to explain to her that I didn't mean to kiss her."

"Sorry…"

**XXXX**

"Hello? Hi, this is Joanna Keener. I was calling to see if I could place an order through the phone?"

"Yes, Mrs. Keener." The woman said.

**XXXX**

_I don't own Good Luck Charlie…_

_Hmmm… I wonder what Jo is ordering! :) Hope you enjoyed it!_


	8. Happy Stupid 4th, Stupid

_-:-July-:-_

Jo jumped up and down when she realized that she got the box she wanted. _Finally! I hope Gabe likes them,_ she thought looking at his birthday present. She made a mental checklist of the gifts.

_-A book (101 Ways to Slyly Trick a Parent into Thinking You're So Sick You Miss School)._

_-Five new video games that are supposed to come out in December._

_-Two tickets to Adventureland (Where maybe he can take me with?)_

_-And… A hockey stick, jersey, and puck signed by the famous Ryan Campbell, Gabe's favorite player. _

She wrapped them up in the box that they came in, and put them in her room, waiting for his birthday, which was in November. "HA!" She said out loud, thinking of the certain blonde who popped into her head. "I wonder what _she_ is going to get him."

_But… His birthday isn't until November… Which is four months from now,_ she thought sadly as she looked in the mirror. She then turned her attention to a knock that played on the door.

She ran out of her room and ran downstairs, only to see Gabe standing there through the door glass. Jo opened the door, and stepped outside to join him.

And mainly, she didn't want her parents to hear.

"So…? What's up, stupid?" She asked, raising her eyebrow and putting her hand on her hip. Gabe smiled lightly at this. He looked at the girl in the brown tank top, with a white cardigan and shorts joining the top.

"I—I was wondering if you would like to come over for the Fourth of July barbeque my parents always do each year. We are only allowed to invite one person so that my mom can drive us all to where we see fireworks—Teddy invites Ivy, PJ invites Emmett… and I was wondering if you would like to come."

_What? He was inviting me?_ Jo thought as she looked away from the boy in a t-shirt and shorts. _Why was he inviting me when he could easily invite Mik—_

"I've already asked Mikayla, she said she was having her own barbeque." He said, like he could read her mind. _Oh, so great… I was the doll he turned to whenever his Mikayla said she was busy!_

_Say no, Jo! Say no!_ "Sure," She blurted out, and Gabe smiled at her before walking off of her porch and over to his house. Jo sulked back inside, and she heard Gabe say her name. "Hmm?" She asked, turning back around. She was absolutely angry at him for still being with the stupid blonde after kissing her.

"It starts at seven." He said before turning back around and walking off.

She ran up to her room to get dressed.

**XXXX**

She walked over to the Duncan's house and smelled meat cooking on the grill. _Mr. Duncan's probably cooking…_ Jo thought as she knocked on the door. Gabe answered and smiled, letting her in. She was in a tye-dye dress, the colors blue and red stained onto the white. She was wearing a jean cardigan over the spaghetti strapped-dress.

Her hair was wavy and she had a blue cap on, followed by little red studs in her ears.

She was wearing flip-flops and she slid them off when she came into the house. "Hey," She said, looking at the taller brunette. He was wearing a tye-dye shirt, red and blue copying the pattern on Jo's dress. He was wearing red shorts with white on the sides; they looked like basketball shorts.

"Hey," He said and Jo sat down on the couch. "Dad's cooking outside…"

"I can smell, stupid." She muttered playfully as Gabe sat down next to her. No one else was in the room; they were either in the kitchen or outside. "Soo…"

"Look, I didn't mean to kiss you," He blurted out. Jo looked at him.

"_What?_" She asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I mean, all I did that was so Ivy and I could win…" Gabe said, and then played the words over in his head. _No… that sounds too mean! I mean… I do like her, but I can't be with her! Maybe that's what I should say—_

Jo got up and walked over to the door. "Oh, hey, Jo!" Teddy said before Jo could walk out. "I'm glad you got here… Oh, yeah, and by the way, Mom said that Dad overcooked, so we're going to see the fireworks first with PJ, Ivy, and Emmett. Mom and Dad are going to make sure the grill doesn't explode." Teddy grabbed Gabe and Jo and held them by their wrists when the three other teens came out.

Teddy glanced at Gabe, which basically said, "Hold her hand all the way to the van".

**XXXX**

PJ sat in the front with Emmett, Teddy sat in the middle with Ivy, leaving Jo to be in the back with Gabe. She didn't look at him once. "Jo," He pleaded, earning a glare from the other brunette.

"What?" She whispered, looking at him and scowling.

"I didn't mean it like that… C'mon, look at me."

"I'll look at you if you say that you wanted to kiss me."

"I wanted to kiss you! It's just that I couldn't do it ever again." He said and she looked at him. She punched him in the arm.

"Whatever. Let's just be friends for right now, because obviously, you can't handle it." She said, making herself superior to the boy sitting next to her.

"Fine… Frenemies, even."

"I'm okay with that."

**XXXX**

They watched the lights color up the sky and that's when Jo heard Gabe whisper in her ear, "Happy Fourth of July, Jo."

"Happy stupid Fourth, stupid."

**XXXX**

_I don't own Good Luck Charlie… Although I do own Mikayla, the book, and I guess Ryan Campbell (I don't know anything about Hockey, so I have no idea if there's an actual Ryan Campbell… :)_

_Hope you liked it! _


	9. New School Feelings

_-:-August-:-_

Jo sighed as she walked back into Ms. Hayley's classroom. Ms. Hayley was now teaching their grade, instead of the previous grade. _Great…_ Jo thought to herself. _Exactly what we need. Mikayla's going to be all over Gabe… _MY_ Gabe—even though I said I wanted to be friends… I didn't._

"Hey, stupid," She said to the brunette who was sitting down next to her. "So, how are you and Mikayla doing?" Jo asked. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out the supplies, putting them in her desk.

"She's been ignoring me lately."

"Sorry about that," She whispered to him, looking at the blonde who sat next to her friend, Amanda (also another blonde).

"It's fine. We're still dating, but—"

"Hello, class!" Ms. Hayley came into the room and saw Gabe whispering to Jo. "Oh, the cuties of last year! Hello, Gabe, Jo… Welcome back!"

"Ms. Hayley, we aren't dating! We'll never—"

"Will never date because he's dating me." Mikayla hissed out, glaring at Jo. Jo scowled back and her temper snapped. She had no idea why though… Oh yeah, that's right. She likes him, and will do anything for him.

"Lose your attitude, blondie." She hissed back. Gabe pleaded for her to stop, but she walked over to the blonde in pink and got up in her face. Mikayla was five inches taller than her (thanks to the heels she was wearing) and Amanda stood to defend Mikayla.

"You and what army, _shorty_?"

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't kick your playboy butt really easily!" Jo retorted and Gabe grabbed her hand.

"Jo, stop," He told the brunette. She took a deep breath and sighed. Mikayla purposely hit her shoulder to get to Gabe. If she hadn't before, Jo snapped harder. She grabbed the blonde's wrist and turned her around sharply and punched her in the nose, _hard_. Mikayla fell over, Ms. Hayley stood there in shock, and Gabe pushed her out into the hallway. "WHAT THE _HECK_ WAS THAT?" He yelled.

Jo, now shocked at him yelling at her, began to show her soft side and started crying. "I—I punched her in the face…"

"WHY?"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" She screamed and ran out of the hallway, and out of the school. And, right now, preferably out of Gabe's life.

**XXXX**

Jo came home crying and ran up into her bedroom. She had Mikayla's blood on her knuckles and she wished she could've handled that better. Okay, no she didn't… She just wished Gabe could've handled that differently.

_Maybe he does love her more than me?_ She asked herself as she wiped her tears. _All I know is that Gabe is going to get over it sooner or later… Right? He has to. He's Gabe!_

She sighed and turned on her TV. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

_Mikayla was in the hospital._

"I hadn't even hit her that hard!" She thought of a certain brunette, and scowled. _He had to believe me, he had to! _She thought and ran out of her bedroom, of her house, and over to the Duncan's. "GABE!" She called his name. Teddy came downstairs hurriedly.

"J-Jo, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She asked, and then looked at Jo's knuckles. "Is that blood?"

"I punched Mikayla."

"YES!" Teddy suddenly screamed, then looked at Jo. "S—sorry… Um, I'll take you to Gabe's room." Teddy stuttered and turned back upstairs. Jo followed her.

**XXXX**

"Jo?" Gabe asked the brunette who was standing behind Teddy. Teddy then turned around and left. "What are you doing here?" He snapped, still angry at her.

"I swear I didn't punch her that hard!"

"What are you talking about?" Gabe asked, and Jo grabbed the remote out of his hand, flipping it to their school's professional channel. Mikayla lay in the hospital bed. "What did you do to her?"

"I swear I didn't hit her that hard! She's faking it! I swear! Gabe, you have to believe me!" Jo yelled to the brunette that was looking up at her, scowling.

"But you still hit her!"

"For a reason I won't tell you!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE?" He yelled and Jo pushed him down onto his bed, scowling.

Her voice was dangerously low as she whispered, "Because you started to date the blonde." She turned around and exited the room, leaving Gabe alone. He ran her words through his head…

'_Because you started to date the blonde.' Does she like me?_ Gabe thought. _But it's Jo… And now she probably hates me. Well I'm not going to stand for that…_

_If she's mad at me, I'm mad at her. And that's how it's going to go._

**XXXX**

_I don't own Good Luck Charlie…_


	10. Fall Leaves

_-:-September-:-_

Jo rolled her hair up into a bun as she felt Gabe stare at her. Mikayla was still out of school, and Jo felt like Gabe was blaming her for it.

_It's not my fault I hit her…_ Jo thought as she looked at Gabe. _Okay, so maybe it was… but she shouldn't have faked it._

"Joanna!" Ms. Hayley said, surprising the two and startling them. "Answer this: what happens whenever two opposites attract?"

"Um… They attract?"

"Yes – what's the name?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's not get into scientific names, but I like to call it a 'love/hate' relationship." Ms. Hayley said, receiving a glare from both Jo and Gabe. Suddenly the bell rang and Jo threw her needed books into her book bag. Gabe followed her example. "Jo, Gabe, I need you to stay behind for a bit. I need to talk to you guys for a minute."

"Okay." The two brunettes said together in harmony, Jo's high voice blending nicely with Gabe's low voice (well, as low as it was).

They took a seat and Ms. Hayley cleared her throat.

**XXXX**

Gabe and Jo walked home, dumbstruck. _Why does Ms. Hayley think that I'm in love? Especially with Jo?_ Gabe thought as he walked next to the younger girl.

_Okay, maybe I am, but I don't want to admit it. Mikayla would kill me, and surely Jo would too. Jo doesn't even like me._ Gabe's thoughts were interrupted by Jo sighing and kicking a rock, which Gabe saw fly into a pile of leaves. "Want to go jump in that pile?" She asked the boy, looking at him.

Gabe smirked at her. "Of course, Keener…"

And she slid her hand into his and pushed him down into the colorful leaves. She didn't realize that he grabbed onto her arm, pulling her down on top of him. She laughed. "Gabe… Why did you do that?" She asked, swatting his arm.

"Because I wanted to. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" He asked and looked down at the brunette who was now resting her head on his chest. He hoped she couldn't hear the pounding of his heart, since whenever she looked up, it made his heart beat faster.

"No, I guess not…" She said and gripped his wrist. "Gabe, why is it that you're so _you_ around me, but not around Mikayla?" It was silent between them as he took a deep breath. He stood up and offered his hand, which she took, and together, they took a walk, leaving them room to talk.

_Because I like you…_ Gabe thought about answering, but instead answered with "Because you're my best friend… I'm supposed to be nervous around her."

"Oh…" She said. She then scrunched up her face and rotated her shoulders over and over again. She then started to try to reach her back and she turned towards Gabe. "Gabe—I need you to get a leaf that went up my shirt."

"Err—_what_?"

"Oh, grow up, Gabe! Put your hand up my shirt to grab the leaf that I can't get!" She turned around and flashed him a look that meant, '_Get it. Now._' He sighed and slid his hands up her shirt. He… Liked how her smooth skin rubbed up against his, and when he grabbed the leaf, he mentally frowned.

"I think you still have little pieces of it though, let me get them." Gabe said, smirking. Jo felt him stroke her spine and she pushed away.

"Stupid…" She muttered and looked away. She really did like his touch on her skin, but she didn't want _him_ to know that.

**XXXX**

Gabe entered his house, after dropping off Jo. He remembers how she smiled a smile so slight, Gabe almost didn't catch it.

Almost.

He still caught it and it made him flutter inside.

He turned around to see Mikayla sitting there, next to Teddy.

**XXXX**

_I don't own Good Luck Charlie!_

_Hmm… I wonder why Mikayla is there!_


	11. Trick or Treat

_-:-October-:-_

Gabe looked at Jo, who was standing there, dressed as a warrior goddess. Her black dress was split down the side and she had her hand on her hip. Her eyes were in smoky-eye and the eyeliner went back real far, like an Egyptian Princess too. Her high heels made her the same height as Gabe.

But Gabe's eyes travelled to her chest that was a little more exposed than usual.

"GABE?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" He had spaced out in front of her again, and it was because she looked… cute.

"I said 'Are you coming trick-or-treating with me?' and you totally ignored me! So, are you?" Jo looked at Gabe, who was dressed as a normal pirate.

Her bangs were pulled back and made into a small bump on the top of her head. "Actually—"

"Oh, okay, sorry for bothering you." She said and twirled around on her heels, her tight curls bouncing as she walked away.

"JOANNA KEENER!" Gabe called and she turned around. "_Actually, I was wanting to come get you_, was what I was going to say, before you cut me off." She smiled and came up to him, hugging him. Her hands traveled to his back pocket where she reached in and grabbed a piece of candy. "Hey!" He muttered into her ear.

**XXXX**

Gabe and Jo walked around the whole neighborhood together, planning to do it again. Gabe still thought about he thought in August: _If she's mad at me, I'm mad at her. And that's how it's going to go. _

_But, she doesn't seem mad at me… She seems mad at Mikayla. I also can't tell her that I'm taking Mikayla on a date in thirty minutes…_

"Jo?" He asked the smaller brunette. She looked up at him and he didn't ask his question. He felt bad as she discreetly slid her hand into his.

Then, he saw her. The blonde came up to him and Gabe slid Jo's hand out of his. "Hey, cutie!" She said and Gabe looked at Jo.

"H—hey Mikayla… What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my date, now let's go!"

"I—I still have thirty minutes left… And I'm trick-or-treating with my best friend,"

"Don't care, let's go!" She pouted, grabbing onto Gabe's arm and dragging him away from Jo.

"Text me, Jo!" He called before he was shoved into her dad's car. "I'm still in my costume!"

"So am I! The restaurant we are going to has people dressed up at Halloween all the time! So, it wouldn't be weird…"

"You're a pirate girl?"

"Of course, silly!"

Gabe, who really wanted Mikayla to shut up, also wanted Jo to text him.

**XXXX**

Jo stood there, dumbstruck. She then ran home to the Duncan's house, where she called for Teddy.

"What is it?" Teddy asked, dressed as a witch. Her short dress was to her knees and black and orange stockings were on her legs. Her smoky-eye was a good touch, and she had orange lipstick on. Her pointed hat was black and it had an orange band around it. She had an orange wig on.

"Gabe was trick-or-treating with me, then Mikayla came, and then she dragged him away for their date, and here I am." _This is why I am glad that Teddy and I have bonded…_ Jo thought as Teddy knitted her eyebrows. I can tell her anything now… Except for that I like Gabe… She can figure that out on her own.

"What does Gabe see in her?"

"I don't know… I think I know how to get revenge."

"What?"

"I'm going to go date Michael, so he can see how it feels to be swept away by someone!" Jo said, thinking of how she felt when Mikayla stole Gabe away from her not too long ago. Teddy sat down on the couch and motioned for Jo to sit down too.

When she did, Teddy took a big breath, ordered her words right, and said, "I don't think that's the best way to have Gabe realize that you're jealous of Mikayla."

"You're sounding like your mom,"

"AM NOT! Anyway! Just tell Gabe how you feel!"

"He's going to ignore it, because he's got Mikayla!"

"Jo, listen… If Mikayla swept him away that means she's not comfortable with his friends… Meaning?" Jo raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Normally girls want to be friends with her boyfriend's friends… And if they're not, then havoc for the relationship goes on. Mikayla actually seems scared of you because you know Gabe better than she does."

"And because I punched her in the nose."

"Yeah, that too." Teddy nodded and the door opened. Gabe walked in with Mikayla. Mikayla leaned in and gave him a kiss. _Probably to see that she owns him…_ Jo thought as she stood up. Gabe grabbed her arm before she could run out, but she shook free of him.

_Time to go find Michael… And get revenge._

Jo grinned evilly as she thought that.

_This is going to be soo great._

**XXXX**

_I don't own GLC!_

_All I own is Mikayla! _


	12. Giving Thanks

_-:-November-:-_

_Wow, that relationship with Michael didn't last long… Only what, a month? And it didn't make Gabe jealous at all!_ Jo thought crossly as she stared up at her ceiling. She remembers him smiling, and saying, "Good for you, Keener." She was about ready to wipe that smile off of his face and tell him the truth.

_But not until he dumps Mikayla… Or vice versa. _

She heard a knock at her door but didn't bother getting up and answering it. Instead, she screamed, "COME IN!"

"Hey, Keener."

"Duncan," She didn't even have to look to know who it was. _Gabe._

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking and staring." She said. He laughed and lay next to her, staring up at the ceiling. She quickly grabbed his hand. "You know… Michael dumped me." She said. _But I want someone else… and he's sitting right next to me_, she thought.

_Only one thing standing between us now_, Gabe thought. _Mikayla._ "Oh, sorry about that…" He faked being sad, when really, he was excited. _I mean, he didn't even like her, and she didn't even like him! But… Who does she like now?_

"Nah, it's fine… He was a scaredy-cat anyway." Jo said and looked at him. _Brown versus brown_, Gabe thought in his head.

They were silent for a while. She continued to look at him. He was wearing a sweater vest and khaki pants. She snuck out a laugh. "So, do you want to come over to my house for Thanksgiving?"

"Sure, that'd be fun." She said, and then added, "Is Mikayla going to be there?"

"Nope… I asked you first. So are you coming?"

"Yes, I am…"

"Then let's go."

**XXXX**

Jo and Gabe walked into his house, hand in hand. They then separated when Teddy looked at them. "Dinner's ready!" Amy called and everyone piled into the kitchen, sitting down. Gabe made sure to pull out Jo's chair, just like he did at Cotillon the second time… The time where he actually cared about it.

She smiled up at him and he sat down next to her. Jo saw that had begun to snow violently. _Looks like I might be staying here…_ Jo thought excitedly. _And that also means Mikayla might not come over._

Bob cleared his throat. "Shall we say a prayer?"

Jo gripped Gabe's hand and slid hers into Teddy's for the prayer. After, she kept her hand in Gabe's.

And he was totally okay with that. "So what are you guys thankful for?" Teddy said Ivy, PJ said Emmett and Skyler, Bob and Amy said each other and their kids. "What are you thankful for, Gabe?" He was silent. _Should I say Mikayla? Or…_

"Joanna Keener," He knew that once he said it, it was going to come back and bite him in the butt. Eventually it was going to happen. He should've said Mikayla… But something in his mind made him say Jo.

Teddy smiled as she played with her off-the-shoulders white and red dress shirt. "What about you, Jo? What are you thankful for?" She asked, looking at the blushing brunette.

"Gabriel Duncan," She smiled and gave Gabe a hug.

**XXXX**

"Jo, come on! We have to go set up Christmas decorations… It's a family tradition!" Teddy said excitedly. Jo smiled and her eyes rolled over to the brunette who was currently bringing up a box from the basement. He set it down in front of the girl and sighed.

"Care to help?" He asked and she sat down on it, earning both a glare and a scowl.

"Okay, I'm helping!"

"No, you aren't." He said playfully, and then lifted her up bridal style. Both brunettes' minds turned to February, when they did that in the classroom. Only instead of dropping her, he set her down on her feet. "Come on, let's go set up the tree."

**XXXX**

After everything was set up, the house smelled like gingerbread and pine needles; the rooms decorated with green and red hues. Jo smiled at Gabe, who had a Santa hat on. The Christmas tree shined brightly and its lights were gold, red, blue, and green. The star on top was lit up and shining brightly as well.

Jo looked out the window. "Jo, the wind is picking up, and the snow is falling harder…" Gabe said behind her. She turned around to see him standing really close to her. "This means you have to stay here."

"Oh, okay… Mind if I sleep in your room?"

"I don't mind." Then Gabe walked up the stairs. She decided to come a minute later, since she didn't want to be sitting there like a weirdo. Once at his room, she saw that the door was cracked open. Jo saw that he was already there, sliding his shirt off, facing the wall.

She looked away respectively, though she couldn't take away the blush and mixed feelings. When he put on his pajama shirt (which was just a shirt) he started to bend over, that's when Jo slammed open the door and screamed out, "GO INTO THE CLOSET!"

Gabe grabbed his pajama pants and ran into his closet, breathing heavily. Jo then closed the door behind her. "Hey, do you mind if I wear a pair of pajama pants?" She asked, looking down at her jeans.

A muffled, 'I don't care,' came from the closet. Jo slid off her over shirt, revealing a blue cami. She then looked inside his drawers, finding some blue striped pajama pants. She unbuckled her belt, threw it over by her shirt, and unzipped her pants. "Can I come out yet?" Gabe asked.

"No!" She yelled and slid her jeans off before putting Gabe's pajama pants on. She made sure that the tank top was over the pants before walking over to his bed. She turned her head and screamed, "Now you can!" before turning her head. She grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing—" She turned when she heard him beginning to talk. He babbled on, frozen at the sight of her in a cami. "Anyway, what are you doing watching me get undressed?"

"I didn't mean to, you were just there."

"Whatever,"

**XXXX**

Gabe, realizing that now it was one thirty in the morning, looked over at the floor, expecting to see the brunette sleeping there. When she wasn't there, he got up. Before he could close the door, he heard a small moan and a yawn coming from his room. He looked back in there and saw Jo sleeping in his bed.

_She was sleeping RIGHT next to me?_ Gabe asked himself in disbelief as she rubbed her eyes and focused on the brunette standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up?" She asked lazily, stretching and yawning.

"Just… going to get some water." He said, walking over to her. She sighed, and before she could lie back down, all involuntary movements came into play, and he grabbed her wrist and kissed her head. "Go back to sleep, Jo. I'll be back in a minute."

She smiled at him and he walked out of the room before she could kiss him back. She sighed and gently put her head back on her pillow, dreaming about what just happened.

**XXXX**

_Aww! :) (I don't own Good Luck Charlie!)_

_But this chapter had fluffiness in it! Fluff, fluff, fluff! Gotta love it… :)_


	13. There's SNOW Kiss Like Jo's Kiss

_-:-December-:-_

Gabe knew it was going to haunt him. He looked at the message over and over again, sent from Mikayla herself.

_It's over, Gabe… I don't like long-term relationships, and plus, you're totally cheating on me with that scary girl. Oh well… I hope you don't mind that I have been cheating on you too… You're annoying. Sorry… (Oh wait, no I'm not!) –Mikkiayla._

Finally having enough courage to delete the dang thing, he then looked at the presents Jo had given him for his birthday. It was too cold to go to Adventureland, so they (he wanted to take Jo with him) could go in the summertime.

A thought crossed his mind as he walked outside with his coat on, and sat down in the snow.

**XXXX**

Jo saw a familiar face out in the snow. _What is he thinking—it's almost negative five degrees!_ She thought as she put on her coat and brought a blanket for the brunette. She slipped on her boots and walked outside. She saw that Gabe saw her, and she walked across the street. She sat down next to him, and she realized that he had frozen tears to his eyes.

She wrapped the blanket around him and hugged him. "What's wrong, stupid?" She asked playfully and he looked up at her. "It's Christmas Eve, you're outside by yourself, and you're crying. What's wrong?"

"Mikayla. She dumped me."

Jo was shocked. "I—I'm sorry… Gabe, I really am…"

"Jo… Do you like me?" He asked. _I just need to know if she does… I know I do. And now with Mikayla gone… I need to know._

She looked into his eyes, but then looked away. Gabe looked down, and soon he felt a hand lift his chin up. Jo was looking at him and she closed her eyes. Gabe closed his and soon felt a pair of smooth lips on his.

"I don't like you… I love you, stupid." She said when she parted away from the older brunette. Gabe pressed his lips against hers. "So?" She asked. "Do we tell your parents?"

"Don't have to."

"Why?"

Gabe pointed to the window. "They already saw." Jo looked up and Gabe's parents and siblings shut the curtains and looked away, but Jo could tell they were still standing there. She laughed and kissed the boy again. "Let's go inside… It's freaking freezing out here."

"Finally you have some sense."

"Hey, I love you, don't I?" Gabe retorted and Jo laughed.

"Yes, you do…" She said and walked inside, Gabe following her.

**XXXX**

_The last, but not least, chapter of A Jabe Year!_

_I hope you guys liked it. :)_

_And thanks to _**Taylar Hender Fan**_ for sticking by my side and made me write the rest of this (otherwise it would've taken A LOT of time to write this…) And a special thanks to all my reviewers – you guys are awesome! ;D_


End file.
